CSI:911 3 states of emergency
by CSIFiona
Summary: Summary: Crossover with all 3 CSIs. This'll inclued my thoughts on everyones feelings after last year in all 3 labs, and my guesses at Lindsay's dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

** CSI:911 3 States of Emergency.**

**AN: This is a very quick prologue. I want to know if you guys like the idea. I din't know where to put this, but I picked NY.  
Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own the characters.  
Summary: Crossover with all 3 CSIs. This'll inclued my thoughts on everyones feelings after last year in all 3 labs, and my guesses at Lindsay's dark secret.**

Prologue:

The CSI:NY car pulled up. Doors slammed. Mac Taylor, looking like he wasn't anything other then a cop, came out first, followed closely by a bushy haired woman; Stella Bonasera couldn't help but flinch at the site before her.

Next out, city boy Danny Messer, holding the door open for a Lindsay Monroe, the lab newcomer losing a bit of her country air after more then a year in New York. Behind those two, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, coroner turned CSI.

"Vic's name is Louise Caine, Missing Persons report from 10 years ago. Her father is Miami-Dade Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Detective Flack greeted them. A 15 year old girls body was spread out, red hair similar to her fathers lying across the ground. She was naked and her body had signs of an attack.

They started to work the scene, and after a while had collected only one piece of physical evidence between them: Sheldon Hawkes accidentally stepped on a plane ticket to New York, from McCarran airport, LV. "

What do you think?" asked Mac.

"You call Horatio, I'll call Grissom," Stella said.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI:911 3 States of Emergency.**

**Chapter 1: Phone calls and cries.**

**I will try and update these sooner, but I've just had so much homework it's unbelievable.**

**Thank you, to everyone that reviewed. I really hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to CBS and Alliance Atlantis and Jerry Bruckheimer. **

* * *

Horatio looked out, thinking about all that happened recently. One bad thing had led to another, The death of his wife, the lab mole that had everybody looking at one another suspiciously, his brothers death, his daughters disappearance. After Ray turned up alive after all these years, he was hoping Louise would be the same, but after ten years that seemed impossible. 

Ring ring! Ring ring!

His office phone.

"Lieutenant Caine" he answered.

"Horatio? Detective Mac Taylor from the New York crime lab. You remember me from the case of henry Darius?"

How could I forget that? Something else happened?

"We may need you to fly out to NY."

"Why?"

"We have a body here, she's kind of… I don't feel comfortable doing this over the phone."

Horatio's stomach plummeted. He new exactly what this call was about, and he had been waiting for it for ten years.

"Is it.. Louise?"

"Yes. Horatio, it is best if you are out here."

"I'm on my way."

CSI:NY

With a well known around forensic circles reputation as one of the top forensic entomologist in the country, it was no wonder Lindsay felt intimidated as she picked up the phone to call Gil Grissom. Silently cursing Stella and the evidence she needed to follow up on, Lindsay dialled his number.

"Hello?"

Lindsay recognized the voice. Her heart plummeted. She spoke normally as she said "do I have the wring number, I was after a Dr. Grissom."

"You have the right number. Catherine Willows, I'm on call and Gil left his phone here."

Lindsay had been hopeful she was mistaken until she heard the name. It brought back all sorts of memories, things she didn't want to remember.

"So who is this?"

"Lindsay Monroe, New York CSI." Lindsay felt glad she'd changed her name. "We have a plane ticket from McCarran airport. Could you run the name Mr. J Smith?"

"What do you want me to tell you, John Smith?"

"We thought that, but could you run it against the McCarran passengers, which would be easier for you to get then us"

"McCarran is one of the country's busiest airports. There's going to be hundreds of hits. I will try though."

"OK, thanks for trying, and thanks for you time." Lindsay said a few quick goodbyes and slammed the phone down. She ran the length of the lab in tears, crashing into Mac, rushing past Stella and not stopping when Danny called out "Montana!" She made it to the bathroom where she cried over everything, the phone call she'd just made, the bomb that had affected her more then she'd let on, She cried over Sara Butler, the victim from Montana killed for no reason. She cried over Louie, it broke her heart seeing Danny so helpless, spending all his time by his brother's bedside. She wished he would open up to her.


End file.
